Web site owners need to know which users are having trouble interacting with their web site and specifically what those problems are. For example, web site owners need to know if the problems are isolated in a certain geographical area, if the problems are tied to a specific operating system, etc. Failure to diagnose and correct the problems that user's encounter on a web site ultimately impact a user's ability, for example, to do business with a web site.
Performance monitoring tools for web sites are commercially available in the marketplace. With the prevalence of client-side scripting in web page development, it has become significantly more difficult to properly diagnose problems experienced by users. In particular, streaming content providers are unable to track performance experienced by users of media players embedded into web browsers. While synthetic performance monitoring solutions have been proposed, there remains a need for real time performance monitoring of media players launched by web browsers.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.